Vibrant Shades of Grey
by Divine In5anity
Summary: "You see the world in such a boring manner can't you see how exciting life could be?" she asked "But I want a simple life, the unexpected is to much hassle" he murmured. "Why don't you try questioning the norm and opening your eyes to the wonders that are out there" From that day he started seeing the world in more than vibrant shades of grey. T rated for now
1. My Simple Life

**I would just like to take this moment to say I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters I don't own rave master either. **

* * *

My Simple life

_Dear Stranger,_

_I know it seems a bit weird that I'm writing to you after so long, what's it been now? Three months? Well I thought it would be a good idea to tell you about my everyday life not that you'd find much interest in it but hey, you'll just have to with it. I'll start by telling you about today._

_It was a normal day just like any other, nothing interesting ever happens it's always the same a constant routine day after day nothing ever changes, and it's just an endless cycle of the mundane but what can I do about it? It's simpler this way and that's all I wanted, a simple life, a life in which I can focus on things like friends, school work and finding a job just the things needed to sustain my existence._

_I know it seems like I'm unmotivated but I just don't see the point of striving anymore, this world is cruel one that will crush your hopes and kill dreams a pessimistic view I know._

_But I'm getting off track here._

_As I was saying, it was just a normal day, there's not really much else to say I woke up about 7am, had a shower and then ate some coco pops for breakfast, I left out for school at 8 did I mention that I'm a junior at Fairy Tail Academy for the Uniquely Gifted as school that only accepts those with some kind of special talent, I'm musician and a composer can you believe that? Not many people can. And you're probably wondering what's with the name well it's an old riddle 'do fairies have tails?' It's a pretty stupid thing to name a school after if you ask me, back to the point, when I got to school I found my a few of my friends waiting for me; Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox we went inside to meet everyone else and after that class went on as normal, the school day ended and I came home to a family dinner, I have quite large family there's 5 of us and a cat, heres some more useless information I'm one of triplets I'm the youngest by about 30 minutes and I have little sister._

_There's not really much else to tell you so I think I'll end this letter here, I'll write to you tomorrow._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jellal Fernandez._

* * *

It's about 8 o'clock now and I was so focused on writing failed to notice there was someone else in my room.

"What are you doing in here?" I droned as I turned to see it was my brother, Siegrain possibly the most annoying person I have ever met, some people say he's cruel and sadist but he's really just a whiney kitty maybe that's why our cat, Carla, gets along with him so well, he was sitting on my bed with his trademark smirk.

"Aww Jelly-chan, aren't you happy to me?" he whined with a false sad face.

I sighed, "No, I'm not now can you please leave me in peace," I didn't want to deal with his nonsense right now.

"Oh no can do lil bro dad said he wanted to see you" he said his voice full of seriousness, suddenly a sly grin appeared on his face and a playful glint in his eyes, "and I thought I'd let you finish writing that love letter before I tell you, I didn't want to stop you while you write your heart out, but honestly Jellal your so old fashioned I mean who writes love letters anymore" he managed just before breaking out into laughter.

Jellal rolled his eyes and left his room leaving his brother to his musing.

The house was quite large but the Fernandez family had a lot of money so they could afford the luxury, as Jellal reached the living room, where his father was, a small white cat ran past him followed by a long blue haired girl, his sister Wendy, "Carla! Get back here!" she yelled after the cat not even realising Jellal was there.

Setting that aside Jellal opened the living room door and was greeted with the sight of his father, Sieg-hart, on the large black sofa in the middle of the living room with his normal steely expression. It took him a couple of seconds to recognise his youngest son's presence. "Ahh, Jellal I wanted to have a little chat with you".

"What is it dad?" he asks with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I just wanted to know why you're walking around like there's a storm cloud over your head" his father said his eyes full of concern.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine." He said calmly.

"Then care to explain why your grades are dropping?" his father questioned.

Jellal sighed, "I see why this is so of I'm still passing aren't I? If that's all you wanted to talk to me about then I'm leaving" with that said Jellal stalked out of the living room and back to his room.

Sieg-hart watch his son leave the room he shook his head and mumbled to himself, "You've been in that lifeless state for almost year now and the last time you smiled was before the incident..."

* * *

When Jellal got back to his room he found a note left on his desk from his other brother Mystogen, the note read:

'_You don't need to close yourself off from us, we're family you can tell us anything.'_

He didn't get why does everyone think there's something wrong? He just hadn't felt like talking in a while there was nothing interesting to talk about, he sighed again, crumpled up the note, tossed it in the bin and when to bed. Waiting for another ordinary day to come.

The next day he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, throwing it against the wall to stop the annoying ring.

He sluggishly got up and got himself washed and dressed, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that today something strange would happen and that made feel uneasy.

Little did he know be Jellal's simple and dull life was about to take a turn for the exciting and chaotic.

* * *

**This my first fanfiction so I hope you like it and review if you I'm open to constructive criticism but please don't be to harsh, **

**Until next time, PEACE OUT!**


	2. A Glimpse of Colour

**Hiya sorry it took so long and i'm sorry its a bit short but here it is **

**I'd like to say thank you to AnimiaCorn for favoriting**

**And thank you to AnimiaCorn, TheGrammerQueen and ToonTail**

** And to TheGrammerQueen: i'm glad you think so and Titania will make an official appearance next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Glimpse of Colour**

The morning was pretty uneventful, after breakfast dad gave Wendy a lift to school and I walked with Siegrain and Mystogan, as usual Sieg was trying to make animated conversation with us and was failing miserably, what can I say? I'm not much of a morning person and Mysto isn't much of a talker, in his ramblings I managed to hear something that perked my interest, "…so yeah, there's a new student starting today but that's not really important since their just gonna worship the ground I walk on, just like everyone else," he said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Wait, a new student?"

That sadist smirk appeared again, man I hate it when he does that. "Yeah didn't you hear? And you know, from what I hear from my very reliable sources are that she's kinda weird, smart and a looker too, I think I might make her a part of my harem."

"You're a pervert." Mystogan said quietly.

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to join the conversation, but how could you say something like that to your own flesh and blood" Sieg started wailing dramatically, he can be so annoying.

"I have to agree with Mysto, you are a pervert," I say bluntly.

The smile on his face drops, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, and can you blame me for thinking that female form is a wonderful thing? Is it a crime for wanting to marvel in its glory?" he trailed off and started rambling about nothing.

"You know he's gonna be like this for like another hour right?" Mystogan sighed.

"Yeah I know but he needed to be told." With that we carried on to school without interruption.

Once we arrived at school we were greeted by our usual group of friends, they'd known each other since the little and treated each other like family and when me and my brothers moved here they welcomed us with open arms, they're really strange and a little crazy too but what can you do.

Before I knew it the loud ball of pink known as Natsu Dragneel was in front of us, his trademark smile ever present on his face. "Jelly man! Mysto! Sieg! You guys heard right? About the new student, well turns out she's an old friend of ours from years ago. I can't wait for you guy to meet her."

Siegrain finally snapped out of ramblings, "oh really, what's her name? And can I get a physical description?" He almost squealed, god I can't believe I'm related to him sometimes.

"Nope your just gonna have to wait and see." Natsu said "anyways I don't think Ultear would be too pleased to hear about any of this." He spoke slyly snickering under his breath.

I watched as the colour drained from Siegrains face as Ultear's name was mentioned. "N-no, no please don't say anything, she'll kill me or worse," he said with a shudder.

At this we all erupted with laughter, even Mystogan was nearly crying at our brother's vulnerability when it comes to Ultear.

Wiping a tear away from the corner of my eye I saw a flash of bright scarlet moving towards the school building, but when I turned to get a better look there was nobody there.

After the scarlet flash passed everything around me seemed so lifeless and dead.

The bell rang and the school day began.

* * *

**I hope you** **like it**

**R&R**

**Peace out! **


End file.
